Bert's Family Feud
Game Format Two families of four competed for the right to play for up to $100,000. Only the third round scored double points. If neither family had reached 200 points after the third question, a fourth question would be played for triple points and feature only the top two answers on the board. Whichever player won said faceoff scored the points. Occasionally, a second sudden-death round would be required. Starting on April 3, 2006 (similar to the British version called Family Fortunes), any one of the first three questions would feature the "Bert's Bonus" answer and any family who named that answer won $500. The first family to score over 200 points won the championship. The other family received a $1,000 gift voucher. Major Round In the bonus round (also called "Major Round"), the first player must answer five survey questions within 20 seconds. Each top answer from only the first player increased the jackpot from the initial $5,000 to $10,000 for only one top answer, $15,000 for two, $25,000 for three, $50,000 for four, and $100,000 for all five top answers. The second member answer the same questions within 25 seconds. If both family members scored 200 points, the family won the jackpot. Champions could win up to five nights. Friday Night All-Stars On the one-hour "Friday Night All-Stars" from July 28 to September 1, 2006, each team consisted of four sports players (Australian Football League vs. National Rugby League on the first four specials). Each show started with the Bullseye round. Each team started with a $5,000 bank and the first members of each family faced off on the first question, the top answer to which added $500 to that team's bank. The second members of each team then faced off on the $1,000 question, the third members on the $1,500 question, and the last members on the $2,000 question. The first three standard rounds scored regular points and the fourth round scored triple points, except for the first and third All-Stars specials. The first show followed the same regular format and the third All-Stars show featured double points in the third and fourth round. After the fourth round, the higher-scoring team played the bonus round. The top answers named by the first player increased the team's bank to $15,000 for one top answer, $20,000 for two, $25,000 for three, $50,000 for four, and $100,000 for all five top answers. Trivia This was the first and only version to feature two female models (i.e. Mandy Ritchie and Kathryn Trapani) mostly known as Mandy & Kandy which could've been inspired by the Mexican/Spanish-language versions of Feud such as 100 mexicanos dijeron, ¿Qué dice la gente? & 100 Latinos Dijeron. Controversy On a 30 June, 2006 episode of this show (and almost very quite similarly to the current Harvey version in America), it was spawned with many controversial answers to this leading question "Name a gift that is hard to return" as many featured references to sex and a vibrator as one person said "Look, this is a pretty filthy answer but it's all I can think of and there are some dirty people out there in the audience so I'm going to go with vibrator" another episode that aired on 27 June, 2006 has a question "Name an activity that is enjoyed in nudist colonies" in which a contestant responded to "sex". On 4 September, 2007Nine cleared over game show sex referencesThe ACMA (Australian Communications and Media Authority) founded that "The impact of the sexual references is very mild and can be accomplished within G (general) classification" they also found that the network (Nine) has failed to respond to the complaint within 30 days but had implemented new procedures to ensure it complied with complaints-handling obligations. International Broadcasting In New Zealand, the show briefly began airing on TV2 on Monday 8 January 2007. Merchandise Board Games Bert's_Family_Feud_Board_Game.png pic1214915.jpg DVD Game $T2eC16RHJGIE9nnWq)VWBQBiOio7M!~~60_57.jpg Bert's_Family_Feud_DVD_Cover.png Mobile Game Familyf.jpg FamilyFeud1_game.jpg BFF_Mobile_Game.jpg Photos e_bertnewton_narrowweb__300x450,0.jpg FFAUSBN5.jpg 200full.jpg FFAUSBN1.jpg 980519-b92521ec-08ca-11e4-ba4e-3b3727fd03ff.jpg FFAUSBN3.jpg FFAUSBN2.jpg 472790-c321d1ae-ea07-11e3-bb45-046f3d36ad52.jpg Bert's_Family_Feud_Tie_Cut.jpg Bert's_Family_Feud_Loogie_Winners.jpg Bert's_Family_Feud_Petterson_Family.jpg Bert's_Family_Feud_Star_Trek.jpg berts07.jpg Strike Cubes Strikecubesmall.gif Strikecubesmall2.gif See Also Family Feud (Australia) Celebrity Family Feud (Australia) All Star Family Feud Video Category:Family Feud International Category:Australia